


Voyeur

by marinswish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, MSR, One Shot, Вуайеризм, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish
Summary: Человека, назначенного вести слежку за подвальным офисом в головном здании ФБР, вполне иронично носил имя Икабод Уивер. Он включал видео только в самых редких случаях, в один из которых перед его глазами развернулась крайне интригующая картина во время, казалось бы, обычного рабочего дня.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Voyeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254971) by [SlippinMickeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippinMickeys)  
> Special thanks to [not_your_senate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate) for the beta

Человека, назначенного вести слежку за подвальным офисом в головном здании ФБР, вполне иронично носил имя Икабод Уивер.  
Икабода нанимали однажды для «грязных» дел, но вскоре он был понижен в должности после колоссального провала, носящего имя Перси-ебанат-Джонсон, но Икабод был единственным, кто нес ответственность за свои задания и в конечном счете взял вину на себя. Наблюдение за отделом секретных материалов было просто-напросто наказанием.

  
— Если так случится, что вы избавитесь не от того человека из того офиса, — заявил ему наниматель, выдыхая сигаретный дым прямо ему в лицо, — это решит несколько моих проблем.  
Что угодно было бы лучше, чем день за днем слушать безумные теории Фокса Уильяма Малдера (объект 240629) и его скептичную напарницу Дану Кэтрин Скалли (объект 241204). Они умны (напыщенны), талантливы (надоедливы), и благородны до ужаса; они были из тех людей, которые скажут официантке, что она недостаточно с них взяла. Всего этого хватало, чтобы вызвать приступ тошноты. Икабод бы с радостью применил свои старые навыки и поработал над собой, чтобы вырваться из рутины этого задания, но у него оставалось еще два года по контракту и достаточно сбережений в банке, чтобы прожить остаток жизни на острове близ экватора. И если он не умрет от скуки здесь, то он с тем же успехом переживет это, покачиваясь в гамаке между двумя пальмами.

  
Икабод в основном проводил прослушку, но также имел доступ к видео в случае, если начнется что-нибудь интересное. Он использовал его по большей части, когда Малдер или Скалли уходили из офиса, оставляя напарника одного. Малдер безусловно смотрел порно, что Икабод мог заметить, если камера была направлена как надо, Скалли же пользовалась возможностью отсутствия Малдера, чтобы залезть в бюстгальтер (по той или иной причине) или поправить чулки или размять длинную элегантную шею. Это самое большее, чего он мог ожидать от зажатой, консервативной Скалли, но Икабод был из числа тех, кто довольствуется тем, что имеет.

  
В самом начале своей работы он решил, что эти два агента, очевидно, трахаются, учитывая то, что Малдер не упускал случая приблизиться к маленькой упругой заднице и пухлому рту Скалли. Икабод едва ли осуждал мужчину. Но они никогда не занимались ничем предосудительным в кабинете кроме легкого флирта и редко случающихся переглядываний с сексуальным подтекстом, поэтому после девяти месяцев Икабод понял, что в действительности они не трахаются, но вполне явно этого хотят. Боже, что за идиоты. Если Икабод чему-то и научился в жизни, то простой истине, что жизнь слишком коротка.

  
Они работали вне офиса целую неделю и еще столько же были в разъездах — это уже проблема другого бедолаги — и Икабод даже не утруждался появляться на рабочем месте последние три дня. Они вернулись в офис сегодня, и он понял, что придется вновь приступить к работе, когда поставил на стол свой кофе, включил динамики и услышал голоса двух агентов и их босса — ассистента директора _Заноза в Заднице_ — в середине разговора.

  
—…впечатлен, что вам удалось получить чистосердечное признание, агент Скалли, поскольку местный отдел полиции допрашивал подозреваемого четыре раза и не смог выудить достаточно сведений для получения ордера.  
— Сэр, я считаю, что это заслуга агента Малдера, — сказала Скалли, стоя, судя по звуку ее голоса, в противоположной стороне кабинета — поскольку это была его идея использовать метод допроса, который и обеспечил нам признание подозреваемого.  
— В общем-то, — начал Малдер с непринужденной ноткой скромности в голосе, «мы всего лишь были все внимание, пока он болтал без умолку.  
— Тем не менее, была проделана хорошая работа, — ответил Скиннер, — Значит я жду ваш отчет на моем столе к пятнице?  
Должно быть, он получил невербальное подтверждение своих слов, так как следующее, что услышал Икабод, был звук закрывающейся двери и удаляющихся тяжелых шагов ассистента директора.

  
— Ты не обязана была это делать, Скалли, — произнес Малдер, после недолгой паузы.  
— Делать что? — спросила она, шелестя документами.  
— Присваивать мне все заслуги, — ответил Малдер, — ты ведь понимаешь, что я не добился бы признания от того парнишки, если бы он не был без ума от тебя настолько, что не заметил, как признался в совершенном преступлении.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Малдер, — ответила Скалли в таком тоне, который выдал и Малдеру, и Икабоду то, что она конечно же все поняла.  
— Парень был в довольно серьезном приапическом состоянии, когда ты заставила его встать и надела на него наручники. Или ты не помнишь, как его причендал едва не задел твою руку, пока я зачитывал ему права? — сказал Малдер игриво.

  
Через какой-то момент Скалли поддалась провокации напарника, ответив ему так же игриво, что привлекло внимание Икабода, потому что она не делала такого раньше.  
— Гениталии мужских особей нашего вида — это сложно устроенная система гидравлических процессов, Малдер. Его _приапическое состояние_ , как ты это назвал, возможно, было спровоцировано одним из ряда возбуждающих факторов, будь то сексуальный или любой другой.

  
Икабод был уверен, что если он прямо сейчас включит видео, то обнаружит Малдера с таким же изумленным выражением лица, как и у него самого.  
— Любой другой? — голос Малдера стал ниже.  
— Ты без конца предлагал ему колу, Малдер, — ответила она, и Икабод слышал улыбку в ее голосе, — скорее всего, ему очень хотелось в туалет.  
— Как владелец «сложно устроенной системы гидравлических процессов» и человек, часами находящийся в замкнутом пространстве с тобой… Уверяю вас, агент Скалли… ему не нужно было в туалет.

  
Икабод откинулся назад в своем кресле и стал щелкать шариковой ручкой. Напряжение в том кабинете было настолько высоким, что пробивалось в тесную комнату наблюдения по проводам, снабжающим ее звуком.

  
— И поверь мне, — голос Малдера раздавался так тихо, что Икабоду пришлось прибавить громкость, — когда в дело входит гидравлика, она не кажется такой уж сложной.  
Послышались приглушенные звуки шагов, мягкое бормотание, которое он не смог распознать, а затем едва слышимый прерывистый шум. Как только Икабод понял, что это шуршание одежды, он бросился через всю комнату к видео монитору, который не включал неделями.

  
Прошло несколько невыносимо долгих секунд пока не включался экран, и еще столько же заняло у Икабода, чтобы настроить положение камеры таким образом, что два агента оказались в центре экрана. Так близко друг к другу он их еще не видел. Их разделяли буквально сантиметры, но они стояли, не касаясь. Малдер наклонился, вторгаясь в личное пространство Скалли, а она напряженно на него смотрела, опустив руки по бокам, сжимая и разжимая ладони, как будто принимая решение.

  
Малдер медленно поднял руки к ее лицу, осторожно дотронулся до нее, мягко проводя большими пальцами по уголкам ее пухлых рубиновых губ.  
— Ооо, боже, он сейчас сделает это, — пробормотал Икабод в пустой комнате, а затем, словно люди по ту сторону экрана могли услышать его, произнес: «Давай же, Малдер. _Действуй_ ».  
Будто в ответ на призывы, Малдер медленно наклонился и легко коснулся губами ее губ. Оба мужчины будто ожидали неминуемой пощечины. Вместо этого Скалли придвинулась еще ближе, буквально наступая пальцами ног на стопы Малдера, затягивая его в нежный поцелуй, сменяющийся на страстный в считанные минуты.

  
Пока одна рука Малдера оставалась на ее лице, другая скользнула вокруг ее талии, жадно схватив ее за упругие ягодицы. Икабод закусил костяшки пальцев от зависти.  
Был слышен напряженный женский стон, затем отчаянные вздохи и прерывистое дыхание, сменяемые какофоническим каскадом грохота падающих со стола стопок документов, как только Малдер и Скалли натолкнулись на него — все звуки на полсекунды отставали от изображения на экране перед ним.

  
Икабод видел, как Малдер прижался бедрами к Скалли и начал шарить руками по ее рубашке, вытаскивая ее из-под юбки. Скалли воспользовалась моментом, чтобы провести руками по его плечам, стягивая пиджак со спины и бросая его на пол прямо у их ног. Рука Малдера в один миг оказалась у нее под рубашкой, и Скалли откинула голову, обнажая практически белое в тусклом свете подвала горло.

  
Мгновение спустя губы Малдера оказался у ее шеи. Икабод был поражен его сноровкой; его губы скользили по шее его напарницы, в то время как одна рука сжимала ее задницу, а другая — грудь, и все, что Икабод мог слышать — это стоны и пульсирующую в его ушах кровь.

  
Когда Скалли потянулась к ширинке Малдера, он чуть было тоже не потянулся к ней, но тут же остановился, когда почувствовал, как рука Скалли опустилась на его грудь, обернув вокруг ладони его галстук, и прислонилась лбом к его вздымающейся грудной клетке.

  
— Только… — она с трудом переводила дух, — Только не здесь.  
— Нет, _здесь_ , — выпалил Икабод прямо в экран, желая, чтобы агенты продолжали, и беспощадно щелкал шариковой ручкой.  
— Скал… — начал было Малдер, одной рукой поднимая ее подбородок, желая увидеть ее глаза.  
— Только не так, — ответила она, пытаясь сфокусировать на нем свой взгляд, — Хочу, чтобы все было правильно, хочу, чтобы ты…  
— Что? — прошептал он и нежно поцеловал кончик ее носа.  
Она вновь опустила голову, волосы упали словно занавес, спрятав ее лицо от взора Икабода.

  
Затем Малдер прошептал что-то, чего Икабод не смог разобрать. Она снова подняла взгляд на Малдера; ее лицо вдруг загорелось так же страстно и ярко, как лицо любой классической голливудской старлетки. Она оттолкнулась от стола и выпрямилась во весь рост, потянула Малдера за галстук, медленно приблизив его лицо к своему. Она крепко поцеловала его, запустив язык в его рот всего один раз, тут же разорвав поцелуй.

  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказала она искренне и серьезно, и Икабод вдруг почувствовал, как будто что-то в его груди развязалось и вырвалось на свободу.  
— Приходи ко мне, — сказала она тихо, Малдер не сводил с нее глаз, его руки крепко прижимали ее к себе, — Сегодня вечером.  
Малдер решительно кивнул и неохотно отпустил ее, сделав шаг назад.  
— Сегодня вечером, — повторил он голосом, полным возбуждения и желания.  
Скалли протянула к нему руку и нежно провела ею по его волосам и, опустив ее, отошла от напарника.

Икабод уставился на экран перед собой, когда оба агента вышли из кадра. В подвальном офисе было тихо, если не считать глухого гула системных блоков на фоне, тихого жужжания мониторов и различных оборудований для исследований. Он шумно выдохнул, вдруг осознав, что все это время задерживал дыхание.

  
После нескольких секунд раздумываний Икабод примерно с минуту смотрел на видеозаписывающее устройство, а затем словно повинуясь внезапному импульсу, быстро перемотал запись и нажал кнопку «Стереть». Потом он отодвинулся от стола, ослабил галстук и направился к двери. Икабоду срочно понадобилось выйти на свежий воздух.


End file.
